It's Not Just Chemistry, It's Jemistry!
by xxStargazer
Summary: “What’s wrong with Jomilla?” Shane asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Well for one their couple name rhymes with gorilla.” Shane/Mitchie. One-shot.


Title: It's Not Just Chemistry, It's Jemistry!

Rating: T

Summary: "What's wrong with Jomilla?" Shane asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Well for one their couple name rhymes with gorilla."

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. If I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie.

**NEW STORY ALERT!: I started a new Shane/Mitchie story entitled _When Tomorrow Starts Without Me_. Please check it out!**

A/N: This was inspired by xxHeadInStarsxx's Nelena and Niley story in the Sonny With a Chance section. Be sure to check that story out first. Also, no bashing guys. I respect Camilla Belle even though I am a Jemi fan. If bashing becomes an issue this will be taken down.

* * *

Mitchie was scrolling through Perez Hilton's blog when something caught her eye. Something _not_ good. It was a picture of Joe Jonas and Camilla Belle on a date. The 'loving' couple was spotted getting yogurt together. The very thought left a sour taste in Mitchie's mouth.

The brunette's eyes flickered with palpable annoyance. She quickly closed her MacBook, not wanting to read anything related to that couple.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Shane asked as he plopped next to her.

Mitchie shook her head, indicating to her boyfriend that it was nothing. Shane shook his head back at his girlfriend, clearly not believing her.

"Let me see your MacBook…" Shane asked as he reached over Mitchie's lap.

Mitchie guarded the laptop, but Shane swiftly stole it.

"Shane!" Mitchie whined.

"Now, let me see what's wrong…" Shane said as he opened the computer.

The image of Camilla and Joe popped up. Shane looked at it intenetly, still confused as to why this would anger his girlfriend.

"It's just 'Jomilla'" Shane said while using air quotes.

His girlfriend frowned at him.

"They aren't right for each other. He obviously belongs with Demi." Mitchie insisted.

Shane smirked in amusement.

"What's wrong with Jomilla?" Shane asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Well for one their couple name rhymes with gorilla."

The Connect Three star laughed at this, only to receive a glare from his girlfriend.

"I met Camilla once, she seemed alright." Shane defended.

"Naïve Shane. Are you trying to say Demi is wrong for him?" Mitchie prodded.

Shane swallowed his saliva. His girlfriend did not look pleased.

"Well, no. I'm just saying that Camilla isn't that bad---"

"Shaney, Shane, Shane. Clearly you are oblivious to what us Jemi fans see."

Her boyfriend tilted her head, obviously curious as to what "Jemi" fans saw.

"Well what do they see?"

Mitchie smiled. Not just any kind of smile. It was the classic fan girl smile.

"Jemistry."

The popstar stared at her in confusion. "Jemistry?"

"It's not just chemistry, its Jemistry!" Mitchie exclaimed with stars in her eyes. She was getting passionate about the topic.

"Camilla isn't right for him. She doesn't know Joe like Demi does. Even Jaylor fans can't deny their Jemistry!"

Shane smiled, he couldn't help him self. He found his girlfriend extremely sexy when she got all worked up.

"Oh really? Where's the proof?" He challenged.

Mitchie put the MacBook on her lap and quickly clicked on her Jemistry! Bookmark.

A Jemi blog popped up. It was full of Jemi Proof, fan videos, fan mixes, etc.

"Now go along and do your research." Mitchie said while putting the laptop on her boyfriend's lap.

"But Mitch…" Shane whined.

The brunette hopped off her bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll be taking a shower and when I get back I hope your mind will be changed about Jomilla." She said over her shoulder.

The bathroom door clicked, and soon the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the shower running and the mouse clicking in the hotel room.

"Jemistry…" Shane said outloud to himself like it was a huge mystery waiting to be solved.

* * *

Mitchie came out of the bathroom with a robe over her clothes. She went on the bed to sit next to Shane who was reading the computer screen in deep concentration.

"So, I'm guessing you changed your mind about Jomilla?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend again.

"Give me my MacBook!"

She snatched it out of Shane's hands only to be faced with a picture of them two on the screen. It was photoshopped well and the tagline read Smitchie: The Inevitable Couple.

Mitchie kissed Shane on the cheek. "You're such a mush."

Shane shook his head, clicking on Safari. "Umm, actually I found this off a Smitchie site. It's an affiliate of the Jemistry! Site."

"People want us together?" Mitchie asked, blatantly amused with the fact.

Their relationship was still in speculation. Mitchie was Connect Three's opening act as far as the public knew.

"Well, we are together, our poor fans just don't know." Shane said with mock angst.

Mitchie laughed at her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her chin on his shouder.

"You know, if we admit it we would make tons of Smitchie fans happy and if we do I think Jemi should follow our lead.."

Shane turned his head, looking down at Mitchie who was still resting her chin on his shoulder.

"So you do like Jemi!" Mitchie said with a snicker.

Shane shifted, causing Mitchie to look him straight in the eyes.

"Actually, I like Smitchie!"

"Cornball jerk."

He laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"If I tell you I like Jemi can we spend the whole day making out?"

"SHANE!"


End file.
